Aún te quiero
by Bhetty
Summary: La vida de Taichi da un giro cuando anima a Sora a que confiese su amor por Yamatto. Sin embargo, cuando creía estar solo algo le hace cambiar ese pensamiento.


Aún te quiero  
Por: Bhetty  
  
"Gracias mi Tai-Chan..."  
  
Gracias... me dio las gracias ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser tan estúpido de alejarla de mi lado? ¿Gracias por no tener el valor de decirle un 'te quiero' y dejar que se aleje de mi vida?  
  
"Tai, has madurado..." Me dice Agumon...  
  
¿Madurado? ¿yo?... no estoy tan seguro de ellos... porqué si realmente hubiese madurado ¿la habría dejado irse? Si hubiese madurado no sería tan cobarde de no decirle allí mismo lo que siento por ella y no la habría dejado irse por nada del mundo, aunque tuviese que arrástrame por los suelos, aunque tuviese que humillarme delate de ella, si realmente hubiese madurado.... yo...  
  
Ahora me doy cuenta de eso...  
  
Sí, es verdad, yo le di ánimos a Sora, a mi amor, a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, para que confesase su amor a la persona a la que quiere. ¿Pero para quién era esa confesión? Para mí no, era para mi mejor amigo, era para él, era para Yamatto. Yo ya lo sabía de sobra, sabía que yo no le correspondía, que para ella yo sólo era su amigo. Por suerte para ella, por desgracia para mí, él la correspondió. Yo ya no puedo hacer más. La quise y la quiero con todo mi amor, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ya me resigne a no ser otra cosa más que su querido hermano para ella. ¡Pero como buen hermano, es mi deber cuidarla! Por eso le di ánimos para que confesase sus sentimientos a Yamatto. Al fin acabo, Yamatto es mi mejor amigo, y sé que él la cuidará bien...  
  
Eso es lo que dice mi cabeza, pero mi corazón no atiende a razones... Dentro de mi corazón siento como un vació... siento dolor, frustración y amargura... como si mi cuerpo se rompiera a pedazos. Con ella era tan fácil reír, soñar, volar... y ahora.... ¿qué me queda a mí? Nada... la respuesta es nada... mi corazón está llorando, sufriendo... está amargado... yo... yo...  
  
"Tai-Chan..." Escucho la tierna e infantil voz de mi hermana pequeña, Hikari, que me está observando desde la puerta de la habitación. Se acerca a mí y se sienta en mi cama. Me acaricia el cabellos, jugueteando con sus dedos con él, "Tai-Chan... esto no puede seguir así... Puede que ni mamá ni papá se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo sí, y sé que estás llorando... No sé qué es lo que te está haciendo sufrir pero... Tienes que animarte..." En sus palabras hay desesperación.  
  
¡Genial! Ahora no tan sólo me estoy haciendo daño a mí mismo, sino que también a mi hermanita, ¡genial! ¡Soy único! ¡El mejor! ¿He mencionado que es sarcasmo?  
  
Siento el cálido y reconfortable abrazo de mi hermana. Yo respondo al abrazo, recargando mi frente en la suya, y ella enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.  
  
"¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo de aire puro?" Me dice, viéndome a los ojos,"Estamos en navidad, sal a divertirte."  
  
Observo la manera en que Kari-Chan me miraba, dándome cuanta que si me pongo a discutir con ella, llevo las de perder. Así que asiento. De todos modos, es mejor que Hikari creyera que se trata del Digimundo, y no descubriera que lloraba por una chica...  
  
Le sonrió, lo más dulce que puedo. Mi pequeña hermana. A veces me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha crecido. Ya no es aquella niña indefensa e inocente. Je, de hecho ahora ella es más madura que yo. Según mi madre es normal, ya que Hikari es una chica y, según dice, ellas maduran antes que los chicos. La verdad, es que viéndola, estoy por creer las extrañas teorías de mi madre.  
  
Me levanto de la cama y la veo, aún sentada. Ella me sonríe con esa luz que desprende, contenta de su victoria. Paso mi mano por sus cabellos, de manera paternal. Cojo mi chamarra y me la pongo mientras salgo de la habitación, dejándola sola con una sonrisa dibujado en sus labios.  
  
"Entonces, voy a dar un paseo." Le avisó desde la puerta de casa.  
  
Ella se asoma por la puerta de la habitación y afirma con la cabeza. "Mamá y papá no vuelve hasta dentro de tres horas." Me anuncia, "Procura volver a tiempo..." Dice, con tono autoritario, así como el que pone nuestra madre cuando da una orden irrevocable. Yo frunzo el ceño, "Es que conociéndote seguro que te entretienes con algo y no vuelves hasta mañana por la mañana." Se burla con picardía.  
  
"Ja, ja, muy graciosa, pero te voy a dar un consejo, no me des ideas." Le respondo dulcemente. Le lanzo un beso y salgo de edificio.  
  
Atravieso las calles, con la mente en otras cosas, sin saber por donde voy. Simplemente camino. Todo está lleno de nieve. Es invierno, navidad para ser más concreto. Estamos con la crisis a Arukenimon y Mummymon, con las Torres de Control, tanto en el Digimundo como en el Mundo Real. Ken Ichijouji ya ha vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora está de nuestra parte.  
  
Sin embargo, en mi mente no rondan los problemas, sólo ronda la persona a la que quiero, y a la que quiere ella... que no soy yo. Suspiro, imaginándome a Sora y a Yamatto haciendo todas esas cosas que yo hubiese soñado hacer con ella; Besarla, abrazarla, amarla, sentir su calor y hacerle llegar todo el amor que rebosa en mí por ella... ¿tanto pido? Sólo quiero eso... sólo eso... Pero sé que mi deseo jamás se cumplirá.  
  
Cruzó el parque de Odaiba. Veo a unos niños jugando en él, haciendo guerras de bolas de nieve, muñecos de nieve... ¡Lo qué daría por volver aquellos tiempos, cuando Sora sonreía a mi lado y lo que daría porque esa sonrisa durara para siempre, y pobre infeliz el que se la quitará porque no viviría para contarlo! Ahora sé, que no seré yo el cuide de su sonrisa, sino él.  
  
TUM-TUM  
  
Escuchó el vuelco de mi corazón cuando alzo mi vista de los niños y veo una pareja sentados en un banco, abrazados, diciéndose cosas al oído mientras se besas tímidamente.  
  
Él es alto, delgado, de melenita rubia y ojos azules como el mar. Ella es hermosa, es un ángel, es la chica que más quiero en el mundo; Sora Takenouchi. De cabellos cortos, rojos como el fuego, y sus ojos son una laguna en las que me puedo introducir y perderme en ellos, eran rojizos, brillantes como esmeralda, y de ellos fluía tanto amor... pero era normal, después de todo, eso era lo que le caracterizaba; su amor, su gran amor y afecto con el que conseguía que el mundo sea un lugar mejor.  
  
Yamatto le susurra algo, algo inalcanzable para mis oídos, pero las risitas vergonzosas y sus mejillas que comienzan a sonrojarse me dan pistas de lo que le ha dicho. Todo aquello que yo quiero decirle, todas aquellas palabras de amor que luchan por salir de mi corazón e introducirse en el suyo... todo eso y más...  
  
Sopló una brisa fría, arrastrando consigo copos de nieve y algunas hojas secas de árboles. Empieza a caer copos de nieve, primero uno, después otro, levemente, comienza a nevar.  
  
Ella empieza a temblar por el frío. Él se da cuanto, así que extiende sus brazos y le proporciona calor con su abrazo, intercambiando su calor con el suyo. Ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho, y él recarga su frente en el cuello de ella, mientras se susurran palabras de amor.  
  
Yo me vi ahí, solo, observando como la persona que más quería era feliz con otro que no era yo. Sonreí amargamente; él era mi mejor amigo ¿qué podía hacer?  
  
Me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a irme de allí.  
  
"¿Tai?" Mi cuerpo se estremece al oír su dulce y melodiosa voz llamarme.  
  
Mi corazón da otro vuelco para detenerse en seco. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Lentamente me volteo a mirarla. Al hacerlo me encuentro con su bella sonrisa. Se levanta de la banca y se acerca rápidamente a mí, con una agraciada y delicada sonrisa. Tan bella ella.  
  
Ahora, la veo aquí, delante mía, y lo que siento es que no hay nada que no me guste de ella. Es perfecta incluso en su imperfección. Si antes era un ángel, ahora es una diosa, una diosa inalcanzable para mí. Sus hermosos cabellos rojos como el fuego que arde dentro de ella, sus zafiros ojos escarlatas, sus labios finos que tanto deseo besar, su bien proporcionado y torneado cuerpo que me vuelve loco. Y su bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, tierna y cálida. Pero eso no sería nada si no fuera por su bello interior. Es dulce, fuerte, cariñosa... en ella están reflejados todos lo emblemas; Su corazón valeroso, la gran amiga que es, es inteligente, pura e inocente, sincera, bondadosa, en ella brilla una luz de esperanza eterna y el gran amor que brindas día tras día... Así es ella.  
  
Yamatto me sonríe, se acerca a nosotros y se detiene al lado de Sora, pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella, "Vaya, que casualidad que coincidiéramos aquí ¿no?" Me sonríe. Sí, coincidencia, una asquerosa y odiosa coincidencia. "¿Qué haces por aquí?" Pregunta amistosamente.  
  
Yo intento no mirarlos a los ojos, ni que ellos me miren a los míos, por miedo a lo que puedan ver en ellos, tal vez vean amargura, tal vez soledad, tal vez odio, tal vez amor...  
  
"Nada en especial. Tenía pensado ir a tomar algo a una chocolatería o algo por el estilo." Respondo, tratando de sonreír, de aparentar que todo va bien.  
  
Ellos se miran entre sí, como si se estuviesen diciendo algo sin necesidad de palabras, con un lenguaje sólo de ellos, sólo de dos personas que se aman. Ambos se sonríen y luego me miran a mí. Sora me sonríe dulcemente, como en antaño, cuando nuestra amistad era imperturbable.  
  
Ella decide comenzar, "Bueno, nosotros teníamos planeando ir también a una cafetería o chocolatería a tomar algo caliente, con este frío un chocolate caliente no viene mal... y estábamos pensando que tal vez... bueno... que si no tienes nada que hacer o si no te importa, podrías venir con nosotros..."  
  
Yamatto continua, apoyando la idea de SU novia, "Sí, después de todo tenemos el mismo destino ¿no?" Dice, sonriéndome,"Venga ¿qué nos dices? Como en los viejos tiempos, los tres juntos."  
  
Yo agacho la mirada, "No... mejor que no... me sentiría como un tercero ¿no?." Intento excusarme,"Sólo sería una molestia..."  
  
Ella me interrumpe,"Pero bueno Tai-Chan, parece increíble, ¡Tú nunca eres una molestia!" Me sonríe... aquella sonrisa que me hacia derretir el corazón.  
  
"Claro." Le apoya Yamatto,"Además. No serías un tercio, iremos como tres amigos, no como una pareja y un amigo."  
  
"No sé... yo..."  
  
Veo a Yamatto sonriendo, esperando un sí como respuesta. Y veo a Sora, mirándome con suplica de que acepte. ¿cómo decirles que no?  
  
Suspiro, mirando al suelo nevado. Sería muy feo rechazar la invitación, además, ambos se ven ilusionados con la idea. Pero, aunque me encantará ir con ellos como hemos hecho siempre hasta estos últimos meses, ellos serían una pareja, y yo sólo un tercio, y al ver lo mucho que se quieren, me sentiré más solo aún.  
  
Un algo en mi interior hace que de mi boca salgan dos palabras; "Está bien." Acepto la propuesta, impulsado por algo. La pareja me sonríe más ampliamente. Sonrió, no de ilusión, tampoco de amargura, simplemente para devolver el gesto a mis amigos.  
  
Los tres nos dirigimos a una cafetería, pidiendo tres chocolates calientes, enseguida nos sirven. Sentados empezamos a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos, y sin que ellos se den cuenta, están abriendo la herida.  
  
"Entonces Sora-Chan apareció con el regalo de navidad, ahí, sin más..." sonreía Yamatto. Sora le acompaño.  
  
Intento acopar mi tristeza, con una sonrisa, que me salió más amarga que otra cosa, "Sois felices, ¿verdad?" Murmuro, pero suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchasen. Levanto levemente mi vista y busco con miedo la respuesta en los ojos de Sora, en esas lagunas amatista en la que quisiera sumergirme por siempre. Son brillantes, son grandes, son preciosos...  
  
Ella sonríe,"¡Claro que sí!" En su mirada que tanto me fascina, que al estar cerca de ella hace que sienta un gran calor en mi alma, sólo hay lugar para Yamatto. Agacho la mirada, no quiero ver más en sus ojos,"¡Y todo gracias a ti, Tai-Chan!" me dice.  
  
Yo levantó de nuevo la mirada y la veo, sonriéndome, "¿Yo?" pregunto confundido.  
  
"Exacto, si no fuera por ti, nunca habría tenido el valor suficiente para declararme a él... aunque siempre soñé que fuera mi chico el que se declarase, no me importa haber sido yo la que dio el primer paso. Tal vez sea eso el amor." Y sonrió como jamás lo hubiese imaginado.  
  
Esa sonrisa dulce, maravillosa y angelical era para Yamatto, él era el que la había hecho sonreír de pura felicidad, y él sonreía con la misma pasión y gratitud, perdiéndose en la laguna de fuego de los ojos de Sora, y ella en los mares que tiene por ojos él.  
  
Comprendí que él la haría feliz, que podía estar tranquilo, porque ahora sería él quien la hiciese sonreír día a día. Los miró con amor a ambos, a mi amigo y a mi amada, prometiéndome a mí mismo que no me interpondría entre ellos, pero que si él se atrevía a lastimarla, no habría ni hombre ni dios que me detuviese en hacérselas pagar por ello.  
  
Se dan cuenta de que los miro con afecto al verlos sumergidos en un beso apasionado y se sonrojan, separándose levemente.  
  
Yamatto empieza, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, "Perdón, Tai. Yo diciendo que iríamos de amigos y va y..."  
  
Hago un además, haciendo que se callase, "No importa." Digo,"Es normal que se besen, al fin y al cavo se quieren. ¿y saben qué? Me alegro, porque dos personas importantes para mí, son felices juntos, y eso es lo importante, que sean felices juntos."  
  
Ante estas palabras, los dos se iluminan, con ojos vidriosos, y mirándome raro, una gota parece en mi cabeza ante semejantes caras que ponen.  
  
"¡¡¡TAI!!!" Matt salta de su asiento y me abraza fraternalmente, con amistad y alegría, "¡¡Pero que cosas más bonitas que dices!! ¡¡En el fondo eres un romántico!!" Decía, sonriendo, yo no lo pude evitar y también sonreí; a veces Matt podía comportarse como un loco, "¡¡Cásate conmigo Tai- Chan!!" Se burlaba amistosamente.  
  
Sora no pudo menos que echarse a reír a carcajadas ante semejante espectáculo. Yo también sonrió, en verdad esto me estaba sentado bien.  
  
Después de bromear con el asunto y divertirnos como hacíamos antes, Sora me miro con ternura y de su boca salieron unas palabras que llenaron mi alma como nunca antes lo habían hecho;  
  
"¿Sabes, Tai-Chan? Eres un GRAN amigo, y algún día, seguro que muy pronto, encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y que te ame." Sonrío ante las palabras de Sora. Matt afirma las palabras de su novia con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.  
  
Tal vez es porque me resulta más fácil creer eso, tal vez es porque son palabras dichas por ella, tal vez porque es una esperanza ó porque es verdad pero, sea lo que sea, me gusta. Me gusta y quiero creer en eso. Esas palabras hacen que brille en mí una lucecita de esperanza que me llena por dentro y me conforman.  
  
"Sí. Eso espero." Les sonrió, esta vez de corazón, de verdad, no es fingida ni obligada.  
  
Ahora, el verles juntos no me causa dolor, ni soledad, ni amargura. Los veo y sonrió, porque quien quiero es feliz, y ella también quiere verme feliz con la chica que me amará y amaré muy pronto... Sí, muy pronto la encontraré...  
  
FIN??  
  
Notas: ¡¡¡¿Pero qué he hecho?!!! ¡¡¿Un Sorato?!! No, no es  
precisamente eso, pero tampoco es un Taiora. ¡¡No me maten amantes del  
Taiora!! ¡Yo también adoro la pareja de Tai/Sora! ¿Entonces que hago  
yo con un fic que apoya la pareja de Sora/Matt? Pues quise hacer un  
fic que cuente como se siente Tai ante la perdida de la persona que  
quiere y a la vez la perdida de su amigo, porque él lo ve así, que  
pierde a los dos. Pero al final se da cuenta de que no ha perdido a  
ninguno de ellos, y que él encontrará a su chica, ¿quién será? Pues no  
lo sé. Por cierto, cuando Matt dice; "¡¡Cásate conmigo Tai-Chan!!", No  
sean mal pensados, lo decía de broma, entre amigos y a la vez  
burlonamente ¿eh? Sólo quería aclarar ese punto, aunque si están  
leyendo esto supongo que no hará falta aclararlo porque ya lo han  
leído todo, pero en fin, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado  
este fic que es bastante extraño. De cualquier modo para contactarme,  
Bchan15hotmail.com , sean buenos conmigo, que es mi primer finc. Nos  
leemos.  
JA NÊ. 


End file.
